creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Dangling Dead
A few years ago: "Light the lamp!" Mark begged. "I can't, not yet, we have deeper and more darker areas to go to, we might as well save it for that," I said. "How long are we going to be in here?" he rubbed his arms and shivered. "However long it takes..." As we continued walking, we studied the texture of the cave we were in, as we could barely see a thing. But when I saw something hanging over me, I just had to light the lamp. It was exactly what we were looking for. "This is it!" I cried in joy. "Those are..." Mark had a shocked yet seemingly scared voice. "Beautiful!" my gleaming voice in cheer cut him off. I just stared at them with a big smile, unaware of what I was really seeing. Mark backed away from me, slowly. He was frightened. "Dylan, those are dead bodies!" he screamed at me, crying soon afterwards. I looked again at the hanging objects.... he was right. I was scared. They were tangled in electric wire, I knew it was somehow on, electricuting the lifeless corpses. But what was it connected to? I turned back to face Mark, the expression on his face frightened me. He was extremely shocked, looking directly behind me, all I did was run, not even looking behind me. As I ran past him I tried to push him along, but he didn't move, he just was shoved, but he didn't move, he lost all conscious ability. I had no clue what he was looking at, I didn't want to know, I ran the hell out of that cave, scared for my life. I never seen Mark since.... nor has anybody. But yesterday, I got some reception from his walkie talkie. On that trip to the cave, we got walkie talkies to stay in touch if we ever lost contact. The talkies could only go in range from 2 miles... he must have been at least somewhat close. All I heard, though, was mostly static, but a little, half a second of it was the sound of some sort of scream, then it went back to static. Then, today, this morning, I got it back, but it sounded somewhat like funeral music, but with a lot of talking and screaming in the background and something that sounded like a bad quality sound of a car honking in the background... the talking was abnormal, as were the screams, but the screams were not as much as the talking. The talking was too deep to be any human, and it lasted for about 20 seconds, then static and screams took over. Funeral music still playing. The whole reception lasted for about 2 minutes, but after exactly one minute, the funeral music began playing backwards. As creepy as it was, I talked into the walkie talkie after 2 minutes and said "Mark?" and it all just went silent. I'm heading to work now, with the walkie talkie just in case I get more reception then I can show my boss that Mark is still alive! When I got there, within a half a mile from there, in the car, the reception came back, except it was perfectly clear, I heard people talking, sounding sad, lots of noise and walking, and there was that same funeral music, not in reverse though. It kept receiving, and as I got closer and closer to where I work, it got clearer... Soon I could make out, it was actually in my work building. I ran inside, taking the walkie talkie with me, and once I opened the door, I jumped in surprise when my walkie talkie began making the loud buzzing sound that happens when you put two phones next to each other. I turned it off, everybody was looking at me, disappointedly, as if I did something wrong. Everyone was wearing suits, and their attention soon got off of me, and I looked to the side of me, something to the side of me caught my attention so I looked, desperately. Mark in a casket, holding his walkie talkie. There were 5 other caskets, it was the dead bodies that were dangling there.... The images of the dangling dead was reinserted into my mind, and I stared at the wall, seeing something... something I... I... Static fuzzed over my thoughts, I had nothing. What is that? Category:Ghosts